Kaamelott: Une culture trop développée
by Oneil238
Summary: Quand Perceval pense connaitre le sens des mots, ça donne cela...


C'est fic est écrite dans le cadre de la huitième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone). Le thème à traiter étant : foyer

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi.

Le temps était à la neige, cela faisait longtemps que le Royaume de l'Ogre n'avait pas été recouvert par un aussi épais manteau neigeux. Les gardes, en poste dans le vent glacial, tentaient de se réchauffer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils maudissaient Perceval et Karadoc qui les avaient incités à se lancer dans un jeu de dé alors qu'ils devaient tenir leurs postes. Le roi, les ayant surpris, avait décidé de les punir en leurs faisant garder la grande porte durant ce rude hiver.

Alors que, pendant ce temps, les deux chevaliers qui étaient bien au chaud dans le château n'avaient écopés que d'une avalanche de synonymes, bien gracieusement délivré par le roi, du mot: glandouilleur. Perceval, tout penaud, avait décidé de rendre visite au roi pour s'excuser. Il arriva devant la cheminé où le roi contemplais le foyer.

-Sir ? Commença le chevalier

-Oui Perceval. Que voulez vous ? Je vous préviens, si c'est pour une partie de dé, ça va mal se mettre!

-Non non sir, j'ai pigé, c'est justement pour cela que je viens vous voir. Je viens m'excuser de mon comportement.

-Bien, posez donc vos miches deux minutes auprès du feu. Ordonna le roi.

-Merci sir.

-Vous voyez, c'est devant ce foyer que je prends les plus grandes ordonnances pour le royaume, il m'aide à réfléchir et à me focaliser sur ce qui est important.

-Ouais, c'est pas faux!

-Ah, non, ça marche plus ce vieux truc mon cher Perceval. Je connais, Karadoc a vendu la mèche lorsque je l'ai menacé de stopper le réapprovisionnement du château pour la semaine. C'est quel mot que vous avez pas compris? Demanda Arthur.

-Bin ordonnances et focaliser, parce que le foyer, maintenant je sais ce que sa veut dire. C'est le point fixe qui, associé à une directrice permet de donner une définition métrique des coniques!

-Quoi? Mais pas du tout, d'où vous sortez ça?

-Bin je sais plus, c'est Merlin qui m'avait dit cela une fois en lisant un bouquin.

-Ah… mais là non, le foyer c'est le lieu où l'on fait le feu, là où sont les buches. Vous comprenez?

-Ouais ouais, c'est bien ça. Mais sinon, en ce moment, vous réverbérez à quoi? Parce que si c'est sur la punition pour Karadoc et moi, c'est bon, on a compris. S'inquiéta Perceval.

-Alors je ne réverbère rien du tout, mais je réfléchi au problème de la peste sur le royaume. Il faut absolument que l'on trouve d'où ça vient et comment l'éradiquer, la stopper, si vous préférez. Pour cela il faut que l'on trouve son foyer, comme cela, on brûle tout et c'est marre.

-Bin je sais où il est moi ce truc.

-Comment ça vous savez?

-Bin oui, c'est là devant nous, c'est vous qui me l'avez dit. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez le brûler alors que ça crame déjà.

-Non mais vous êtes complètement con ou quoi? Le fait que je me creuse la citrouille pour chercher un foyer qui est devant moi, ça vous fait pas réfléchir? S'énerva le roi.

-Bin … non.

-Perceval, le foyer d'une maladie ça veut dire le lieu où elle à commencé, de la où elle est partie.

-Ah d'accord, mais alors Sir, comment ça s'appelle le point où convergent des rayons émis par une source de lumière ou de chaleur très éloignée.

-Euh… le foyer, mais c'est pas le même, ça a un autre sens. Mais vous tirez ça d'où?

-Bin c'est votre beau-père qui m'a dit cela, en plus je crois que c'était même pas à propos de cela, il me parlait de la Carmélide qui lui servait de foyer quand il en avait marre de vous. Enfin j'ai pas tous compris de toute façon.

-Perceval, vous aller me promettre d'arrêter de parler avec des gens, c'est dangereux pour vous.

-Mais Sir…

-Non non stop, parlez plus! Alors il existe plusieurs sens au mot foyer, mais vous aller en retenir qu'un, c'est le foyer du feu, celui où sont les bûches.

-Bien Sir, mais si on me parle d'un autre type de foyer, je fais quoi?

-Vous lui coller une grande mandale dans sa face, et vous lui dites de plus jamais utiliser ce mot là devant vous. De toute façon, si c'est Léodagan, ça lui apprendra à dire qu'il en a marre de moi, et si c'est Merlin, bin de toute façon lui il en a en retard donc…

-Bien Sir

-Bon sur ce, laissez moi, faut que j'me concentre.

Perceval laissa le roi à ses réflexions et prit la direction de sa chambre. En chemin il rencontra Bohort qui lui demanda si le roi était disponible et s'il pouvait aller le voir. Perceval lui affirma qu'il était disponible car il venait de le quitter pour retourner dans sa chambre. Bohort lui prodigua alors un conseil:

-Seigneur Perceval, pour ne pas que vous ayez froid, j'ai conseillé aux serviteurs de rallumer le foyer dans votre chambre, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

_En espérant que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review _


End file.
